


I'm not going anywhere without you

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: What if... [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Newt, M/M, Newt Lives, Spoilers, Spoilers for Maze Runner Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, possessive newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: What if...Newt didn't die......and there was a lot of (sexual) tension between Thomas and Newt





	I'm not going anywhere without you

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:00PM where I live and I finished watching maze runner death cure about two hours ago. My eyes hurt from crying and my head hurts from how FREAKING TIRED I AM...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS SO DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FILM!

Newt had me pinned to the wall and had pressed us so closely together that our noses were touching.

  
_If one of us was to move even the slightest bit closer our lips would touch..._

 

Newt continued to scream and shout at me before he suddenly let me go once he realised how close we were.

"I'm..sorry.." Newt turned to look at everyone and apologised again before turning and walking as quickly as he could away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey..." I greeted Newt once I found him sitting on the edge with his legs dangling off of the roof.

"I'm sorry about earlier.." Newt's eyes flashed with guilt and I quickly pulled him into a hug.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have hesitated so much about Teresa. You're right. This is just about Minho." I rubbed my hand gently across his back and felt shivers run down my spine when he breathed a sigh of relief into my ear.

"...Do you..." Newt gulped tightening his grip on my shirt, "...Do you still miss her?" I felt Newt's heartbeat pickup and start thumping violently in his chest and quickly eased him by pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"No. What we had is over. It has been for a while." I answered Newt, pulling his head back to tilt it up and press a soft kiss to his pouty, pink lips.

Newt kissed me back and we sat on the rooftop just exchanging calm kisses before we realised we had to get back to the others.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I felt Newt's piercing gaze on my neck and suppressed the shiver that was threatening to run through me as Gally talked to Teresa and she kept trying to glance around him to me.

 

 

 

When I kneeled next to Teresa I swore I heard a growl which most likely came from Newt.

 

 

 

After much convincing from me to Newt, I finally managed to get him to understand that in order to do this Teresa would have to touch my neck in order to get rid of the device.

 

I could've sworn I saw Newt's pupils dilating and I quickly and secretly linked our hands together to try and calm him down.

It seemed to work as Newt's shoulders slumped down and he seemed more relaxed but the death stares he was giving Teresa were definitely not going to stop.

 

 

 

 

  
**_(Timeskip to much much later in the film as I'm too lazy to write every detail)_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

"NEWT!" I screamed at my Newt who's moves were becoming sluggish and were slowing down.

I tried to drag him further inside the building but I dropped down and went toppling onto the floor with my Newt.

"Tom...Tommy?" Newt choked out with a gasp.

"Yes, I'm here Newt. I'm hEre," my voice cracked and I felt tears burning in the corners of my eyes.

  
"Tommy its...fine just..leave me...leave me here-" Newt burst into a fit of coughs and I felt my heart beginning to crack.

 

  
"No..." I whispered pulling him into my chest.

  
"No?" Newt croaked out confused.

  
"I'm not going anywhere without you." Newt looked puzzled for a few seconds at my words until I suddenly stood up and carried him in my arms, bridal style.

Newt gasped and looked at him as though I was crazy but I ignored him and began walking into the building.

"Tommy?...TOMMY!...TOMMY STOP! I'M NOT WORTH IT! TOMMY PLEASE LISTEN!" His voice drowned out and I couldn't hear anything except my heartbeat.

Rushing to the lab where we found Minho in, I passed by the room where Teresa was located.

Jogging to her, my infected love still in my arms, I looked at her with pleading eyes, silently begging for her to help.

She didn't waste a moment and led Newt to the table where she strapped him down. She took my hand and led me to the chair next to him where she took out a syringe and drew some of my blood out.

It stung a bit but the hope that my Newt could be saved made me ignore everything except him.

 

Moments after Teresa began mixing my blood with a strange liquid, Newt began shaking, his pupils growing larger.

 

Before his eyes could turn fully black though, Teresa injected him with what was hopefully the cure and me and Teresa both watched with scared expressions as Newt didn't change.

  
But, Newt's eyes soon began to return to their normal colour and the black and blue veins that had spread all over him had suddenly began to disappear.

I jumped up and me and Teresa both let out happy cheers as Newt returned to normal. I jumped to his side and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him as tightly as I could without harming him.

"I love you Newt. I love you so much!" I exclaimed and pressed our lips together, relishing the way his warm mouth kissed back.

After a few minutes, we both turned to Teresa who unchained Newt.

Both Newt and me brought her into a hug and all three of us began to cry.

Cry because the cure had worked.

Cry because Newt hadn't died.

Cry because everything was burning and the building would probably collapse soon.

Eyes widening, Teresa pushed Newt and me away just as a bullet whizzed past, narrowly missing Teresa.

  
Pushing myself off of the floor, I grabbed a syringe filled with sedatives and launched myself at Janson.

He didn't expect me to come at him which allowed me to easily pin him down and push the syringe into his neck. The effect was almost instant as he flopped his head onto the floor and dropped his gun.

 

 

  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's get the hell out of here!" Teresa grabbed mine and Newtns hands and we ran to the roof, racing against the flames that began to consume the stair case.

When we reached the top, the door fell behind us and we came to the sudden realisation that we were trapped.

 

The flames danced around us and only when Newt's knees suddenly buckled under him and his legs collapsed under him did I notice that Newt was still weak so I pulled him into my arms and pressed kisses all across his face.

Teresa didn't seem to care as she closed her eyes and laid on the ground.

 

 

  
"HEY!" A voice yelling at us from the edge of the roof alerted us that THE FUCKING HELICOPTER WAS HERE YES!!!

  
I carried Newt once again in my arms and I jumped inside, landing on my feet.

Me and Newt looked around but didn't see Teresa. We both turned at the same time to look at Teresa as she smiled at us and fell down with the building.

 

I screamed until my voice couldn't produce anymore noises and Newt tried to peer over the edge to see if somehow Teresa was still alive.

  
I grabbed the collar of his shirt just as he was about to go over the edge and pulled him back so that his back was pressed against my chest.

 

Bringing my arms around Newt's waist I finally looked around and noticed the curious looks I got from the children who we had rescued and the knowing looks I got from Brenda, Gally and Minho.

 

 

Once again ignoring everyone but my love, I nuzzled my nose into his neck and slowly fell asleep...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Tommy? Tommy wake up." Yawning, I stretched my hand over my head and looked around me. I was in a...tent?

  
Newt leaned forward and pulled my face closer to his.

 

"I love you too Tommy!" Newt shouted and pushed me onto the bed where he began to kiss every inch of my face, and some parts of my neck.

 

I blushed a bit and wrapped my arms around my love.

 

  
This...I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
